Hermione's Diary
by hideANDseakHannah
Summary: Hermione reflects on the Trio's time on the run. Please read and review?


**This is so freaking awesome... guys. *serious face* This is the very fist fanfic I'm typing on my laptop. This is epic. I'm like, "AHHH" **

**"Santa," ie, my mommy told me when she gave it to me "write some good stories." I'll see what I can do.**

**Oh: I kind of forgot to mention what this was about, didn't I? This is a story for one of three "Boot Camps" I've joined. If you aren't familiar with Harry Potter's Boot Camps... well, it's basically an addictive (I'm not kidding. There is a Boot Camp Anonymous.) challenge where depending on the subject of the boot camp, you have to write 50 stories for a certain thing (OTP, OC or Era for me) and they give you prompts for each. No due date, just creativity.**

**I thought the chance of my getting little one shots done right now is pretty good. Anyway, hope you enjoy them! **

**Hey. So my internet is fried for some reason. I don't have word on my new laptop yet, but I'm not letting that stop me from writing. I'm currently writing in Notepad! I kind a like this font. It's like minorly awesome. Maybe just cuz it's different. I don't know. All I know is there is no autocorrect in this and it doesn't go down with the line thing ya know it just scrolls across and it's driving me mad... this is how you know my love and dedication to my writing.**

**OMGZLE. I just figured out how to fix that. YES! Now, what is this story about? Lets see. Starting from "Era Boot Camp," the first "Boot Camp" I entered, the first prompt is "warmth" so I decided it was fitting to start out with the Trio. Hope you enjoy!**

**Hannah Kay xx**

**HERMIONE's POV ("journal" entry)**

We've been on the road for a little over two weeks. The world seems bleak as we move about. We never stay in one place more than a few days and the road seems long, never ending. It seems to be cold despite the weather which was relatively mild. Things weren't going well in the War, and our searches felt mildly fruitless.

It seemed Harry never had a concrete plan. Ronald and I'd wrongly assumed that Dumbledoure had left in his wake at very least a plan. As it turns out, Dumbledoure knew not of the whereabouts of the remaining Horcruxes. So it was easy to get discouraged. In fact, we did, just a bit.

It wasn't that we doubted Harry, really, but with everything it was just hard to not have any logic or meaning behind our quest. Anyone knows I'm a lover of logic. Books set my mind ablaze with ideas and stir my head with logic. Not this... strange uncertainty. I wanted answers that the printed word offered, so every night since the wedding you could find me pouring over the countless books I brought in my little beaded bag.

Ron wasn't too keen on this, though, because Ron found comfort in action. As I studied, looking desperately for answers these books couldn't possibly have, he stewed, staring at me over his dinner. He just wanted to move, get this done. Honestly, I'm not sure how he thought we should do this, but this was his plan. Just to do it. Maybe he wanted to just walk up to Voldemort and say "Hey, where are your Horcruxes?" I just don't know what his plan was, but I know he wasn't satisfied with mine.

Harry, on the other hand, found no comfort. He merely wanted me to shut the light off so he could sleep. Why I'm not sure. He couldn't be sleeping a wink with the amount he was tossing and turning, but when he requested I did as he wished. I figured he had a lot to worry over and deserved the time in the dark to sort it all out whether he be asleep or not.

So, the three of us treaded on thin ice most of the time. Maybe that was bad. Maybe not. I'm honestly not sure. I know one thing for certain, though. It was when we let go. When one of us snapped that I felt most at home. When the ice we'd been treading on melted, it was like the warmth of our friendship was really able to shine. No longer were we trying to get by around each other like everything is fine.

After the blowout, we all end up laughing like mad, because of the stupidity of whatever made one of us blow. There in lay the beauty of the "golden trio" as we're called. We were the light in each other's lives. Those two boys were everything to me... Harry, the hero, and Ron the hot head.

Wish me good luck.

**So, that didn't turn out too good. *sigh* Ah, well, a little piece of flash fiction never hurt the fanfiction archieve, right? Well, if you're too this point, thank you for taking the time to read this little ficlit:) Thank you for your time and please, friend, review. It means the world to me.**

**Hannah Kay xx**

**This is so freaking awesome... guys. *serious face* This is the very fist fanfic I'm typing on my laptop. This is epic. I'm like, "AHHH" **

**"Santa," ie, my mommy told me when she gave it to me "write some good stories." I'll see what I can do.**

**Hannah Kay xx**

**Oh: I kind of forgot to mention what this was about, didn't I? This is a story for one of three "Boot Camps" I've joined. If you aren't familiar with Harry Potter's Boot Camps... well, it's basically an addictive (I'm not kidding. There is a Boot Camp Anonymous.) challenge where depending on the subject of the boot camp, you have to write 50 stories for a certain thing (OTP, OC or Era for me) and they give you prompts for each. No due date, just creativity.**

**I thought the chance of my getting little one shots done right now is pretty good. Anyway, hope you enjoy them! **


End file.
